


Puppy Tails - Marvin

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [56]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dry Humping, Embarrassment, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-15
Updated: 2012-07-15
Packaged: 2017-11-10 00:46:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/460375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John vacuums the flat listening to Motown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails - Marvin

It was very difficult to work with John vacuuming in the next room at 10am on a Sunday morning. It wasn’t the sound of the Dyson distracting him though, it was the music John was playing and the fact that he was singing along rather well.

“When you snap your fingers, or wink your eye, I come a running to you.” John sang while trying to get a stubborn bit of something or other off the rug. Sherlock started tapping his feet to the music. Gladstone barked at his dad, dancing around his feet. John turned off the vacuum and picked him up. “Ok I know you don’t like being left out.” John started to dance with Gladstone in his arms. Gladstone happily wagged his tail as they moved around the flat. Sherlock looked through the coloured glass jealous that Gladstone was getting all the attention. The song changed. John hugged Gladstone close. Sherlock slid open the kitchen doors.

“I don’t think Gladstone is an appropriate partner for this song.” John raised his eyebrows.

“You have another suggestion?” John asked putting Gladstone down on his chair. Sherlock walked over to the hi-fi and hit the repeat button.

“Let’s get it on.” Sherlock sang as his arms encircled John. Gladstone huffed on the chair. John laughed into Sherlock’s neck. Sherlock ran his fingers down John’s back. They swayed together, John slid his nail under the top button of Sherlock’s shirt.

“I want this off.” Sherlock bent down and kissed John.

“Take it off then John.” Sherlock smiled. John pulled Sherlock’s shirt apart sending button’s flying across the room. “Oh..” Sherlock said surprised. John trailed his hand down Sherlock’s chest and down to his crotch.

“Sherlock..” John said breathlessly. “I need to uhnn.” Sherlock kissed him hard, devouring John’s mouth. “Sofa!” John cried trying not to rut against Sherlock’s leg. They shuffled over to the sofa trying not to break contact, then literally fell onto it. 

“Oh..” Sherlock said his eyes glazing over.

“You alright?” John said pulling himself up, realising he’d fallen rather hard on top of Sherlock.

“No. Don’t move.” Sherlock said pulling John back down. “It was good.” John realised what he meant as Sherlock ground into him.

“Fuck Sherlock!” John could feel his teeth chattering in his head. Sherlock’s erection was pressing into his own. “Sherlock I’m going to do something now that I haven’t done since I was a teenager.” John started to dry hump Sherlock. 

“Oh god yes.” Sherlock cried wrapping his legs around the back of John’s ankles.

“Sherlock pick up your phone!” Lestrade shouted as he entered the living room. He looked up from his file. “Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Lestrade said staring at the pile of limbs that was Sherlock and John. He averted his gaze. 

“Piss off.” Sherlock shouted as John stopped thrusting.

“Uhm I’ll be waiting outside when you’re uhm finished.” Lestrade made his way down the stairs. Sherlock no doubt would be difficult all day now. Why had had he just dashed in? It’s not as if he couldn’t hear Marvin Gaye playing, and he knew exactly what that meant in his house.

 

“Sherlock said that this was done by a couple.” John said to Lestrade as tried not to look him in the eye. He sighed and turned to Sherlock. “You think I’m not having trouble talking to him.” John whispered in his ear.

“Yes but you’re more grown up.” Sherlock replied looking at the body through his magnifier. John held Sherlock’s chin and moved it so he was looking Sherlock in the eye. Sherlock stood. “Lestrade, you’ll find there is a second body outside. This woman’s husband.” Lestrade nodded. “The couple you’re looking for are into S&M, no doubt they were in one of the clubs near by and picked this couple up. The husband will have whip marks and the wife has an unusual rectangular engagement ring. You can match it to the bruise on the victim’s right cheek.” Sherlock straightened his coat. “Now if you’ll excuse us, we have a prior engagement with Marvin.” Sherlock swept out of the room dragging John by the hand. Lestrade looked at his shoes, next time he would call first.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a link to the first song John was singing I can't help myself - The Four Tops
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z59EVHU8MjI
> 
> The second song which Sherlock didn't think John should be dancing with gladstone to is Lets get it on - Marvin Gaye
> 
> http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s7eTOnNBwYU


End file.
